Arriving Somewhere But Not Here
by kjessalyn
Summary: Blaine escapes to his safe place
1. October

**AN: Hey guys, I'm just trying out this whole fanfiction thing. This story is just five times Blaine escapes to his safe place. It will eventually be a Klaine fic, but the first one or two chapters will just be Blaine. Also, I wrote this to music, so I would recommend going to Youtube and listening to the song(s) while reading. **

**This piece has not been betaed, any and all mistakes are mine.**

**I don't own Glee or Fox. I am not making any money off this piece.**

**October - Eric Whitacre**

The property was abandoned and overgrown. The grass was thick and uncut, and large weeds monopolized the yard. The house was in disrepair, the white paint peeling off the rotten wood, the windows cracked and shattered. Even though no one had lived there for many years, it was still furnished, as though the previous inhabitants had simply vanished. However, the most remarkable feature of the property was the maple tree.

The old tree stood on the edge of the property, overlooking the small river that flowed through the valley below. When Blaine discovered the property, the majestic tree was the first thing he noticed.

The large tree represented safety, and Blaine didn't hesitated in wading through the waist-high grass, and climbing up the massive trunk. He settled himself among the branches and focused on forgetting.

Last week, Blaine had come out to his parents, and they hadn't been very accepting. They refused to talk to him, and only acknowledged his presence with disapproving sneers, and sad, disappointed smiles. Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he needed to escape. He had taken his bike, and simply slipped away into the chilly afternoon.

He focused instead on the world around him. He closed his eyes. Blaine could feel the rough bark from the tree digging into his skin. In his haste, he had forgotten to grab a jacket, and the cold autumn wind bit into his flesh. He could hear the wind rustling through the branches, the bubbling of the river beneath him. In the distance, a dog was barking.

He opened his eyes. He was immediately assaulted with a bright array of vibrant colours. The vivid red and orange leaves danced softly in the wind. A small chickadee sat on a branch, its head cocked as it stared at Blaine curiously.

The afternoon was swiftly drawing to a close, and the sun was almost finished its trajectory though the sky. The rays turned the clouds into soft hues of pastels, which reflected off the river to create a shimmering effect. Stars appeared in the east as the night approached.

Blaine shivered as the cold of night settled around him. He knew he couldn't stay here forever, but this place was safe, a haven. But running away didn't solve anything, and with a sad sigh, Blaine climbed down from the tree, and returned to the empty loneliness of his life.

**AN: Please review. They help me become a better writer.**


	2. A Million Roads to Nowhere

**AN: Hey guys. Look, I wrote another piece. Yay!**

**Anyways, I forgot to mention that the title of this fic comes from Porcupine Tree's song "Arriving Somewhere But Not Here". I don't own it, nor do I own any of the other songs that I am mentioning.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted. It really means a lot to me**

**A Million Roads to Nowhere - The Lively Sleep**

It was just over a year later when Blaine returned to the tree. His parents were arguing again, and he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by their shouting. He had only gotten out of hospital a few weeks ago, after having been attacked at the Sadie Hawkins dance. His mother wanted to send him to a prestigious private school, but his father insisted that he stop being a coward and face his problems like a man.

Blaine grabbed his winter coat and left the caustic environment of his house. It was raining, but Blaine didn't care. He was completely drenched by the time he got to the property, the rain having soaked through his jacket.

Rather than climb the wet tree, Blaine took shelter in the small house. The door was easy to open, since the lock had rotted away. Blaine stood in the middle of the living room, and took in his surroundings.

Everything in the house was covered with a thick layer of dust. Silky cobwebs stretched across most of the furnishings. Blaine glanced outside. The leafless branches of the maple tree curled and twisted up towards the sky like claws against the backdrop of gray clouds.

Blaine sat down on the cold wooden floor, closed his eyes, and just let himself fall prey to his senses. He listened to the wind whistling through the broken windows, the heavy rain pounding in a steady rhythm against the roof. All of the birds had taken shelter from the storm, leaving the skies silent and empty. A bead of water had dripped down from his hair, and was now slowly winding its way down his cheek. He breathed deep, taking in the earthy scent of rain on cement. The crisp December air burned lungs, his breath appearing as clouds of vapour in the frigid sky.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling him back to reality. It took a moment to extract it from his wet jeans, his frozen fingers fumbling to answer it,

"Mom?"

"Blaine, honey? Where are you? You need to come home. I've convinced your father to send you to Dalton."

Blaine hung up and turned back towards the dreary reality.

Escape could only ever be temporary.


End file.
